Stars in a Pale Sky
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: People don’t know her husband beats her, and everything she says is a lie to mask up the truth. But when HE appears in her life, will she get her second chance in romance, or will she be buried six feet under? IYKG, SR, MS.
1. Default Chapter

::  
  
-Stars in a Pale Sky-  
  
::  
  
Summery: Kagome Ityusia had the most perfect life, caring friends, heart filled family, the perfect husband, and a frown never had to dared to cross her face.. Too bad her real life is deadly. Her friends don't know her body is covered in bruises, they don't know her husband beats her, and everything she says is a lie to mask up the truth. But when HE appears in her life, will she get her second chance in romance, or will she be buried six feet under?  
  
::  
  
Chapter One: The perfect life.  
  
::  
  
26 Willow ave.  
  
House 67.  
  
A white Victorian house with a long decorated rooftop with wooden carvings on the edges, and woven metal balconies tall as the single and green weeping willow in the front yard. The grass of the front yard was perfectly cut, putting boys with summer mowing jobs to shame, and bright as fresh lime. The circler paved driveway carved around the tree and the single tire swing hanging form its strongest and largest branch.  
  
It was the best cared for and built house of the sweet neighborhood.  
  
The sweet tangy smell of Sukara blossoms softy blew into the house through the screen window, the luscious colors of creamy white and pink flowers reflected on the windowpanes. Glassy bubbles filled the sink from a short wash of dishes; they popped every few seconds and more formed in their place. A plastic dish rack stood still and strait on a rosy golden marble counter top: drying in the breeze from the open screened window.  
  
The Ityusia home was peaceful that afternoon; the hardwood floors of the first floor squeaky clean after a quick steam clean. The beige carpet covered stairs vacuumed that morning, the actual vacuum still placed on the third step, cord still in the wall. The light sound of piano music flowing in the empty house.. And the muffled whimpering coming from the kitchen.  
  
A woman with wavy ebony hair lay on the kitchen floor, her body curved into a ball as the sound of a car screeching from out of the driveway echoed from outisde. Her name: Kagome Ityusia: The beaten wife of Ukaran Ityusia, whom who had just left his house in care of his untrustworthy mate, in his words at least.  
  
The mop of hair lifted from the ground, a pair of bright grayish blue eyes shimmering with tears hidden in the tresses. A tanned hand with clear nail polish brushed away the hair from her face, exposing a purpling bruise on her soft cheek.  
  
Kagome's eyes released tears from her eyes, as her face scrunched up in pain.  
  
He hit her again, because he felt like it.  
  
She couldn't believe it, as she crawled across the floor in pain. Kagome had given him everything he wanted, a caring wife, a rich bank count, a well paid for home, everything. More tears rolled down her abused cheeks, but it just wasn't enough. He had to have an affair: with his boss.  
  
Ukaran had a simple job, a realistate agent. That's how he got their house.. They were happy back then. Hands grabbed a pair of dirt stained white Nike sneakers. After many laundry washes with lipstick on his white shirt cuffs and empty packages of used condoms, she found out the truth. Kagome whimpered in pain as she bent down to try her shoes.  
  
He found out, found Kagome dialing her mothers home number on her cell at three in the morning four years ago.. And Ukaran tortured the truth out of her, how she figured it out. He told her to shut up, to stay as a loyal wife at home, never hanging out with her friends, using makeup to hide her bruises when she went shopping for groceries, making her life seem absolutely flawless and perfect.  
  
It was far from perfect.  
  
And they both knew it.. But no one else did.  
  
Kagome faced her large walk-in mirror in the entrance, her eyes dimmed from many years of beatings, her usual tanned and cheery face milky white, and her ruffled clothes from being thrown onto the floor and her stomach kicked.  
  
A frown lightly tickled her now usual emotionless face: Her hand polishing over her flat stomach. They had planned to have a baby, but after she found out about the affair she was degusted with him, she vowed to never have children: with him or even another.  
  
Wiping away her warm tears, Kagome grabbed her black leather wallet off an antique table. She gazed at the French door in front of her, between her past and future. It was a path to freedom. Grabbing her kegs off the golden hook and twisting open the door, Kagome headed out.  
  
But for now the future could wait.. Or so she planned it to.  
  
::  
  
-*-  
  
::  
  
Ketchup.  
  
The item she use-to put on everything when she was a teen.  
  
Kagome sighed as she brushed her hair back and placed the plastic bottle on the shelf. Painfully stretching her fingers, she grabbed the cart handle and pushed it down the aisle slowly. She was 21 now, six years lost of pure freedom.. To him.  
  
Wondering when and how she ever trusted him was a complete myth to her now, only blobs and voices of memories dabbed her mind at times.  
  
The dull clicking of her dirty Nike shoes echoed around her along with the store's cheesy music. Kagome's mind seemed a blur and a dream like state as she turned a corner and... Hit another busy shopper.  
  
*CLANG*  
  
*SMASH*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Oh no, Kagome's eyes widened as she watched her food spill over the carts edge and clank with others in her cart, all in slow motion. The white egg carton smashed with the two 2% milk jugs, which tumbled over onto a large Salt & Vinegar chip bag, bursting it open and making the chips fly everywhere- lets just say clean up in aisle three.  
  
People around her hushed quickly, and Kagome was so embarrassed for making a scene her face flushed a deep red and she fell to her knees, trying to pick up the broken items. The person who had hit her, picked up their items and set them aside.. Then leaned down to help her.  
  
The consumers of the store returned to their earlier activities and passed by the couple picking up groceries.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you- I wasn't looking where I was going-"  
  
Her hand fell onto a cracked pickle jar, as did another..  
  
A more male like one, she noticed with widened eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Replied a soft but deep voice, "I wasn't suppose to be talking on my cell phone while shopping." The male chuckled.  
  
Trembling lightly, Kagome looked up slowly.. And took in the image of a man that would haunt her dreams forevermore...  
  
He was young, around her age by his facial appearance. His long, maybe died, silver hair hung limply but gorgeously over his shoulder, and a pair of starry golden eyes flashed: into her own. Kagome forgot how attractive other men were.. She hadn't been able to look at others, that's what Ukaran said when he hit her after staring at a teenage boy with his girlfriend in the mall once.  
  
"Miss, Is everything alright?"  
  
The wife blushed even more as she realized she was staring at him.  
  
::  
  
-*-  
  
::  
  
"I seen you today Kagome, what were you doing talking to him? You know your not allowed."  
  
Kagome whimpered as he backed her tighter in the corner, "H-he was hel- helping me! I sw-swear!"  
  
Ukaran 'tisked' as he pushed his hands harder, against her already abused and punctured ribs. A groan of pain and more pleas escaped her roughly chapped lips. No that it would help.. He enjoyed listening to her pain, her suffering. Violent tears raced down her cheeks as he back-handed her again..  
  
::  
  
-*-  
  
::  
  
InuYasha watched the store video cameras play over again, then be rewound and played. He couldn't get her face out of his head.. Something was hidden below her reassuring smile. He couldn't let it go.  
  
Closing his eyes, InuYasha softly remembered what he saw on her exposed shoulder..  
  
-:*:-  
  
. A/N: Sorry the beginning is a tad slow; I just like short beginnings and then longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed my second fic so far. I'll try to update soon with a much much more longer chapter. Meanwhile please rate and review, it means a lot to an author ^-^;  
  
. Je ne!  
  
. Asereje~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Surprise surprise, more lie...

**-Stars in a Pale Sky-**

**Summery**: Kagome Ityusia had the most perfect life, caring friends, heart filled family, the perfect husband, and a frown never had to dared to cross her face.. Too bad her real life is deadly. Her friends don't know her body is covered in bruises, they don't know her husband beats her, and everything she says is a lie to mask up the truth. But when HE appears in her life, will she get her second chance in romance, or will she be buried six feet under?**A/N:** Wow, lots of reviews for the first chapter, thank you so much! Sorry for the little wait, I was busy reading this long story with 62 chapters -.- and I lost myself. But I'm back with a new chapter for 'Stars in a Pale Sky' and I hope you will enjoy it And I'm **SOOOOOOOOOO** sorry that I haven't been updating regularly.. Why, you ask? Because I just got back from a long week vacation, and have been typing this up ever since. Without further notice, I will let you go on to read! ;**Disclaimer: Umm.. Hehe... Hands back InuYasha on a sliver platter****   
  
**  
**Today's Quote:** **_Life is a risk -Diane Von Furstenburg_****__**   
  
**Chapter Two**: Surprise surprise, more lies.** M**orning frost hung onto every blade of grass, and turned the green to an aqua color. The rising sun glowed brighter as it reached its peak in the sky. A cold breeze doused that day, and the open window on the second floor let it come in. Kagome laid on her comfortable king sized bed, with white duvet covers wrapped around her body and pillows, pushed close to the beds edge.  
  
A shiver shocked her as the cool morning breeze hit her skin. Fluttering her eyes open, a blurry scene was took in by her eyes. Tensing quickly, Kagome shut her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Just in case he was downstairs. Ukaran always woke up early.  
  
_'Please be gone'_, Kagome whimpered.  
  
Straining her ears, Kagome listened to the familiar buzzing of him on his cell phone. Kagome blinked quickly, he wasn't yelling? How unusual, her husband usually snapped at his sectary on the other line for stupid important things. What was up?  
  
_'Hmm, maybe he feels better after a beating,'_ Kagome thought with venom in her mouth. The loud sound of footsteps up the soft stairs caught her attention; she hushed quickly and started to breathe lightly through her mouth to be quieter. The master bedroom door opened, its hinges softly creaking in time with his feet.  
  
Ukaran's hard breathing sounded in the air and Kagome tried to not show the shiver running down her spin in fear. Scrunching her eyes even tighter, she listened as he stepped at the nightstand and grabbed the car keys. She always wondered why he kept them there; the others were down by the entrance.  
  
Trying to seem as if sleeping, Kagome softly rolled onto her side to face away from his view. His damp chuckles sent her another bunch of quakes. Then his hand slid onto the bed and traced up onto her body, running down her legs.  
  
He was _touching_ her again.  
  
"**_Stop_**." Kagome hissed, under her breath.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, you're my wife. I'm allowed to caress you in anyway I so do **desire**."  
  
She bit her lip to calm herself as she inched away from his hand, "Does _'rape'_ fit into your vocabulary under the word _'Lovers Caress'_?"  
  
Her enemy laughed, "Always were feisty, and I like that in my women."  
  
Placing a cold and death shuddering kiss on her exposed neck, Ukaran left the room and headed back down into the kitchen: to only disappear from the driveway in the blue Audi TT within minutes. Upstairs, still laying in shock under the covers, Kagome Wai Ityusia cried in her weak state.  
  
When the 9 o'clock alarm sounded; it's metal bell shattering the silent room, Kagome rose from her nap. Her unfocused eyes and hands stumbled to find the obnoxious noise, and turned off the small black switch at the back of the machine. Drowsy, the woman slid out of bed and focused on her memory to where the bedroom bathroom was, seeing as her eyes were swollen and red from crying her pain away.  
  
Flicking on the room's light switch, Kagome either thought of a hot shower or a soothing bath to awaken her body. Noticing a bottle of 'Wild Rose Bubble-Bath' on the counter, its lid still popped open, she settled for a steaming bath.  
  
Turning the dial by the light switch for the fan, she shed her clothes, and hopped into the tub, the taps already turned to medium heat. After a while, her hair pushed into a messy bun, Kagome picked up a magazine from beside the toilet: a 'Victoria' magazine. Kagome paused as she flipped to first page, the index of gardening and better-looking room pictures catching her frozen gray eyes.  
  
Like she needed to look. Ukaran made her dream house out of that magazine. Anything he heard was hot with women, he got for her, to just make her number one.  
  
Angered, Kagome ripped the magazine in half then threw it on the floor.  
  
"**Son of a bitch**," She grumbled, sinking under the water.  
  
**: :**  
  
Her deep breathing sounded as she stared out the car windshield, fogging the glass with her hot breath. She could do this, there was nothing to worry, Ukaran **knew** she had a hair appointment today. Kagome **knew** she wouldn't be beat if she talked to him about the latest hairstyles with him quietly, passing by a hair salon. He agreed, nodding his head, not looking at her and dismissed her to wonder in the store.  
  
Kagome flipped the visor mirror down from above her in the car; looking back at herself she tried to make her bruises like birthmarks, using tanned cover up. Large birth marks. Turning her head to the empty passenger seat next to her, she gazed at her purse. Kagome had enough money for one, and Sango would cover if she didn't anyway. That's what Best Friends were for.  
  
'_Too bad she can't get me out of this mess_..' Kagome ignored that last thought of her home life, and opened her side door.  
  
The day was bright, the sky blue, and a golden sun poured down on her, making her flip her sunglasses down. Pushing away a long bang that flew onto her glossy lips, Kagome shut her door and locked her car with the alarm sounding.  
  
Kagome looked down the street, standing by her car. A white truck sped by and she jaywalked across the road and onto a shaded sidewalk surrounded by many stores. People passed by, looking around in wonder and shopping bags pulling their arms down. A shop lay ahead for her; it's pink outside colors and silver wildly painted like rain pouring down its sides. Golden letters glistened in the sunlight, frosted onto the glass window.  
  
_ET Salon.  
_  
Reaching her destination, Kagome pushed open the door and listened to the bronze bell ringing above her. The strong smell of dying hair, shampoo and conditioners, hairsprays, and burning hair from blow-driers hit her like a tidal wave.  
  
A woman who was talking to a student, in a green and white uniform, looked up at the bell and stared at the new customer. A beautiful matured women with springy black locks she did every morning, refreshing and light peach makeup, the cream glossed lips, perfect curved figure, the amazing personality, and the best self-defense artist out in that little town.  
  
Sango Suki, high school best friend who never left your side.  
  
Her friend grinned at her and scooted the student away, then waving at Kagome to come over. Taking slow steps around clipped hair piles and eyes on her, she made it over to Sango.  
  
Her bright Mahogany eyes sparkled as she talked, "Kon nichi'wa, Kags!"  
  
Kagome smiled, the only person who could make her talk was Sango. The girl was too sweet for her own good.  
  
"Kon nichi'wa."  
  
Sango's smile faltered, "What's wrong? Man trouble?" She grinned.  
  
Kagome held her tongue. Sango was innocent; she thought Kagome married that man for love. She absolutely had no clue what her best friend was hiding. Even though they rarely kept things from another, and that Ukaran had the power to kill Sango, Kagome kept her mouth shut about her life with him.  
  
"Sort of, "Kagome said with her own slick smile. "I made him the wrong pancakes again."  
  
Sango winced, "You burned them good?"  
  
"Hey! I passed cooking class with a **C**, I at least didn't throw my midterm report in a blender and put it in the chocolate cake I gave to my teacher as a _'thank you-for-teaching-me-gift'_."  
  
The hairdresser grinned, "Said it was my best work yet. Ahh I still remember when he pulled a piece of it from his teeth."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"The usual Kag's? Trim to nib off the split ends and slight higher cut in the back with dark brown highlights?" She said, taking a strand from Kagome's head and inspecting it.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"This way Princess." Sango replied, lightly pushing Kagome over to some hair washing sinks. They were long black leather chairs, stretched out to meet your knees when you laid back. The sink was a pearl white and towels, shampoo's and conditioners filled the shelf above it. Six sinks were fit into a hexagon.  
  
Taking a dry towel off the chair, Sango turned the hose on as Kagome settled on the chair.  
  
"Hair back."  
  
The hose made a 'glosh' sound and warm water hit Kagome's head. Humming as she washed her friends gorgeous black hair with natural navy highlights, she pondered on why Kagome didn't go out often. It had been a week since she seen, or received a phone call from Kagome.  
  
Her usual reply was that she was busy with work, Ukaran, yard work, or family problems..  
  
Her family was strong, wealthy and loving.  
  
Her yard was healthy from the gardeners Ukaran paid.  
  
Ukaran was warm and kind and was always there for Kagome.  
  
And Kagome didn't work because her life was rich and Ukaran just enjoyed having his spare time taken by work.  
  
**So what was wrong?**  
  
Placing a creamy green conditioner in Kagome's hair, she failed to notice the small bruises framing her best friends hair line..  
  
"All done."  
  
**: :  
**  
The white Trailer Blazer came to a halt in front of a women's hair salon; Rays of sunlight sparkling on the freshly waxed hood and tainted windows. The window on the passenger side slowly sunk, and revealed a man with curious features.  
  
**ET Salon.  
**  
He pulled down his black sunglasses and turned to look out the passenger window. The lava amber eyes searched the store, looking for Sa-  
  
Stopping his search, eyes placed on one object, he stepped out of the auto. The door slammed shut and white sneakers fell on the pavement. Removing the protruding glasses, the man walked around the truck and climbed onto the sidewalk. The sun grounded down on the figure that was taking off his leather jacket, and glancing around him as he did so.  
  
He gave a cocky smile.  
  
InuYasha laughed at the thought that Miroku's crappy sport car would beat his own creation, the thing practically died when it's engine started. Firmly pushing the Salon door open, InuYasha wondered if Sango would cook them **men** Ramen for lunch..  
  
: :  
  
Kagome's long bangs were placed over her face, their edges itching her eyes. Blowing softly, she managed to get the hair away from her mouth. Looking through her hair, Kagome gazed at her wet-haired face. The dull lights of the salon shimmered her hair, showing those hidden navy highlights Kagome loathed. Black and blue don't go together, simple as that.  
  
Sango chatted away as she fingered Kagome's hair.  
  
"I still don't know why you insist on covering your natural hair color. Girls would** kill** for it Kagome."  
  
Mrs. Ityusia shifted in her chair, "I just don't want it." She replied. "Besides it reminds me of someone."  
  
_.  
  
::FlashBack::  
  
Sian Higurashi stood beside his daughter, Kagome, waiting for someone. His eyes were grayish black and his hair stood out in the Japanese crowd, deep navy hair, almost black. The Higurashi line all had the same hair color, that or dirt brown. Sian was very proud to pass on the genes to his only daughter; she had been the first woman with his hair color within a hundred years.  
  
"Daddy." She whispered, pulling on his long sleeved button up shirt.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I don't want to be-"  
  
"'Gome sweetie, we've already been through this. You know why."  
  
"But I don't want to!" She cried, backing up against the family car in the parking lot. "I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED AS AGE 16!"  
  
"KAGOME!" Her father roared, facing her. "YOU'RE GOING TO ACCEPT THIS ARRANGED MARRIAGE WITH OR WITHOUT ME DRAGGING YOU TO THE ALTER! YOU MOTHER IS SICK WITH SOTA AND YOUR GRANDFATHER IS WEAK!"  
  
Tears poured down her cheeks as her father turned away from her, walking up to a man who just got out of a blue Audi TT. Kagome Higurashi from that day forward turned her back on her father, ignoring him even though it hurt to see him cry when he realized what he had done..  
  
::FlashBack::  
  
.  
  
"Kagome?"  
_  
**"Kagome?"**  
  
A pair of hands snapped its fingers in front of her face. Looking into the mirror with a small dazed expression on her face, she gazed at a worried looking Sango standing behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered softly, "Tuned out for a minute there."  
  
Sango looked probed, her face was etched with worry and her eyes told the whole story.  
  
"I'd say so.."  
  
"**_Saango!_** Guess who's here?" A red head appeared beside Sango, a sly grin on her face as she poked her thumb at the blocked entrance wall. As the soothing music played, Kagome shifted her head to see a bit better.  
  
"You think you can get ride of all the _white_ hairs? Even though he might look a little bald-"  
  
A growl echoed the room, surprising Kagome, but no one turned around to show they heard it. Was it just her? The assistant of Sango's started to giggle, her rich laughter in tune with music in the background, and Kagome gave a small struggling smile.  
  
Sango gave a grin and waved her hand, "I guess that means a no? Eh, **Puppy**?"  
  
"Don't call me a **puppy**, you know I hate it when you call me that."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
It was **HIM**!  
  
A man stepped into the haircutting room; people nodded at him even though he paid little attention. Women around him also started to fidget, trying to catch his eye. He stood a good six feet tall, supporting a pair of black jeans, a tight red wife-beater, and a leather jacket in his arms; Most of all, long silvery hair flowing in the air, created by the cheap room fans standing on the floor. And all of his looks were presented with a scowl on his face, but a grin trying to get free was suggested by the flickering of it at the corner of his lips.  
  
Kagome never thought she had been so attracted to a man in her life- _when did the room get this hot?  
_  
"InuYasha, you **turd**, what you _want_? I'm busy cutting my friends hair." Sango pushed, throwing her thumb at Kagome sitting in the chair next to her hip with her navy hair down.  
  
InuYasha squinted his eyes, trying to see her face from under her dark navy locks. But the only thing he could determine about this girl, was that she was the one who choked on her breath and had the most fullest pink lips he had ever seen..  
  
And those lips looked pretty _inviting_.  
  
So naturally, being a man, he wanted to get closer to her.. and that's just what he **did**.  
  
Isn't it scary when you know you want to know a girl better, when you never saw her face?  
  
"Kag's, I'll just be a sec. I've got to see what this excuse for a man wants-"  
  
**Cling**  
  
The doorbell chimed again.  
  
A man puffing rushed into the room, a head full of long black hair that reached to his chin and a pair of deep brown eyes. He looked up after resting his hands on his knees and head down, noticing the silent room around him.  
  
His eyes twinkled.  
  
"Hey ladies.."  
  
Sango groaned.  
  
**.  
  
: :  
  
.**  
  
**A/N**: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell I think I don't have to tell you who it is . I will try to get up the third chapter sooner, but I do have another story chapter to do.. which I haven't even started on yet ;  
  
Asereje **__**


	3. Chapter Three: Our lives

**-Stars in a Pale Sky-**

****   
  
**Summery:** Kagome Ityusia had the most perfect life, caring friends, heart filled family, the perfect husband, and a frown never had to dared to cross her face.. Too bad her real life is deadly. Her friends don't know her body is covered in bruises, they don't know her husband beats her, and everything she says is a lie to mask up the truth. But when HE appears in her life, will she get her second chance in romance, or will she be buried six feet under?

**A/N:**Well I'm kind of sorry I haven't updated, I've been amazingly busy with my final math exam (stupid teacher wanted **EVERYONE **to write it.. grrr), I've had to help re-plant my mums garden, take time to plan out this chapter, go to school awards and crap, but I made it, and you have your next chapter. I really like this story, it's my first story with a quiet Kagome and beaten in the beginning and ass-kicking one in the end. Smacks head wasn't suppose to tell you that part.. Oh well, enjoy! ; Oh oh, before I go I want to share something so utterly hilarious, that it made my best friend and I laugh ourselves till we ran to the public washrooms. cackles

**(Quote:** _When I was younger I hated going to weddings... it seemed that all of my aunts and the grandmotherly types used to come up to me, poking me in the ribs and cackling, telling me, 'You're next.' They stopped that crap after I started doing the same thing to them at funerals._**)**  
  
Wiping tears of laughter away Go ahead, read on! Starts laughing again  
  
**: :**  
  
**Disclaimer: I honestly wonder if I'll ever get InuYasha? Sighs dreamily  
  
Banging on closet door erupted her dreams  
  
Bangs on door back "SHUT THE %&# UP!"  
  
Smiles dreamily and sits in computer chair again  
  
"I wonder.."  
**  
**_Today's Quote_**: _Sometimes in life you only get once chance... Sometimes it's now or never_.. **-Anonymous**  
  
**Chapter Three**: Our lives**C**ountry music played around the four, outlining the room. People around them jugged down their drinks within seconds, using their arms to wipe their faces and then bang empty glasses on the counter again, demanding more. Some eating squeaked their cutlery together, making you cover your ears from the shrill sound, like nails running down a blackboard. The fowl and desirable odor of whiskey and rum filled the room, mixed with other concoctions such as people's bad breath that sat beside you on the dusty chairs.Kagome shuddered as a man walked by, smelling as if he hadn't taken a shower in days. She still couldn't believe **Sango, Sango AND** her friends! They brought her to a **bar**! She knew Kagome never drank- and why were they here anyway?! She only wanted to get a haircut and go back home and sit in her garden. She propped her elbow on the table and allowed her head to rest on, her eyes dimmed from her bangs and her nose twitching from the different smells.It wasn't that she hated being in bars, it was just that Ukaran knew she had only left the house for two hours for her haircut.. and she was tired and still sleepy and didn't feel like giving in to his beatings later if she was late. Kagome shuddered; the feeling of someone watching her always coated her when she was somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be. Like Ukaran's copies watching her every move. Even though he made no evidence that she was being followed, or why she was, she knew from finding photo's of herself in boxes in his home office and messages on the phone. Saying where she went, or pictures she had been.The song in the background changed, and its lyrics went to something a little closer to the year of two thousand and four. Making her heart pound as she listened to the lyrics, the things she wanted were put in that song.._I wanna live I wanna leave I wanna open up and breathe._

_I wanna go I wanna be I wanna feel it constantly  
Gotta show gotta say I've gotta feeling that won't go away  
I've gotta know if they got away my opportunities.._

His eyes were unfocused, the smells, the music, the people, everything was clouding his nose and mind. But she was more the reason. The way her eyes were sparkly for the dark night, their unique color of cinnamon and mud brown swirled together with specks of gold in the middle. That was enough to make him growl. Even her fluid movements, as she walked in the bar, made him heal in place so he could memorize her.And that stupid perverted friend of his knew too! He was grinning and patting him on the back for checking out the girl! If that wasn't bad enough, Sango smacked him over the head.. and he wasn't about to admit that girl had the strength to make him whimper.It was completely insane. A Hanyou never found his soul mate this fast!  
  
..Not that he'd mind it..._Just one chance is all I ever wanted  
Just one time I'd like to win the game_

_From now on I'll take the chance if I can have it  
Just one just one_

"Are you alright, Mr. Tensesiga?"A sudden blush rushed to his cheeks, making him try to calm down. Thankful for the darkness of the room, and the loud music covering his loud panting, he muttered that he was 'all right'. Her uncertainty plagued his nose, but he ignored it and tried focusing on the female waiter Miroku was talking to at the bar. Hey! Wasn't he getting them drinks?**"MIROKU!"**A man leaning on the counter edge, a sweet smile on his face turned away from the teenager and shot a look at his friend a few tables away. He groaned, he was just asking this round-ass tight girl for her phone number, and his friend just ruined it. Miroku watched his lady friend walk away from him with a steamy look on her face, and then give him a warning growl to go away.Stupid, stupid Hanyou.Shaking his head in failure, he decided to go see what his friend wanted.Walking over to the dim-lighted booth, Miroku's shoulders sunk when he got Sango's glare. She had fitted herself in the booth's corner, InuYasha on one side, and Kagome on the other. Her arms were crossed, and her fingers were drumming against her upper arm.Okay, Miroku knew he was in shit for doing something.. But with Sango's angered face that turned him strait on-"Lecher, we asked for drinks, and you said you'd grab them! No some slutty fifteen year olds ass!"Okay, **he** was in shit._I need to think I need to feed I need to see if I still bleed  
I need a place I need a time cause I need to step outside that line  
  
I'm gonna push I'm gonna pull open up the door.._"Miroku, your specimen in the Female race is revolting. How can you go for teenagers? You're twenty-five for Kami-sama's sake!" Growled Sango, her eyes facing away from him purposely.Miroku's self-esteem deflated. She was right, and he knew it. And for some insane reason, he didn't understand why we still did go after those kinds of girls. For example Sango.. she.. she.. okay, the girl had no flaws, was beautiful, charming, tasteful, and amazing.. **but** he'd _never_ get her. That was at least one reason why he went for younger women."Mr. Riget?" Said Kagome politely in her soft voice, almost soft enough to not be heard.His head looked up to meet hers."Just call me Miroku."Kagome's face hinted pink as she touched her cheek, "Oh. Okay, Miroku, would you like me to go grab the drinks instead-""No." Said a gruff voice, "The hentai can get it himself."InuYasha glared at Miroku under the flashing dance lights.Sango shifted in her seat at the word 'hentai', but ignored Miroku's gaze. Standing beside the table in thought, the man ignored the world around him. His hair that was pulled into a rat-tail at his necks nape was loosening, and hairpieces soon flew in front of him face, crowning his left cheek.InuYasha, growling in the back of his throat, had wrapped his arms in front of his waist and was tilting his head downwards. Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but stopped midway and went back to the bar to grab four glasses on the bar counter top.Kagome seemed to be the only one aware of the pressure and deafening in the group. Sitting up and sliding out of her seat, which was saw by everyone 'round her. Coughing lightly, her hand fisted at her mouth, the wife smiled shyly at them and muttered about going home early."I'll come with you, Kagome." Replied Sango with a soft tone.Stepping out of the booth, the girls grabbed their coats on the tall coat hanger and left InuYasha by himself with silent 'goodbye's. His amber eyes wandered over to Kagome's figure as she disappeared within the crowd of dancing bodies with Sango, and he kept his inhumanly purr's to himself.After a few minutes, the 'night-ruining-lecher' came back over: their drinks in his arms. Setting them down, he noticed the girls were gone. He placed the two beers, one Island Long ice tea, and Mummy on the table with napkins under them."Did I miss something?" He asked, turning slightly towards InuYasha.InuYasha looked blankly ahead oh him, where she was just sitting a minute ago. Before closing the beer bottle lip to his mouth, he muttered, "No, not at all.."Miroku pushed his glass of beer over the table, letting it go forward with his fingers out of reach, then pulled it back again. A misty look and slight smile was on his face. InuYasha looked at him."And what the fuck is wrong with you?"Miroku looked at him, his outstanding dark blue eyes sparkling.InuYasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow.Miroku slightly grinned, taking his glass in his hands."You know what I just realized?"InuYasha nodded."I'm not wearing any socks."A loud smack was heard over the booming music and moving bodies, and the thud of someone hitting the floor. A man walked by with shimmering silver hair, slipping on his leather jacket while muttering things. People around stopped quickly to admire the man as he walked out the door, and then soon returned to their earlier subjects.**: :**Sango's keys jingled as she placed the key in the lock and opened her apartment door. Stepping inside, she shut the door with her foot as someone small and furry curled around her other leg, purring loudly. Smiling, Sango placed her purse on the floor and picked up her kitten._My other best friend_, Sango mused.Cuddling her friend in her arms, she let her hand slide against the wall until it found the light switch. The women's apartment was dark from the night, but glowed from the lamps on the streets, the stars and the bright half moon. The only thing that seemed strange was that it was raining. No thunderclouds or windstorms, just rain softly pouring on the sidewalks and rooftops: Just enough to dampen her mind.Walking over to a squishy light brown chair, her cat jumped onto the chair armrest and sat with her tail moving. Her kawaii yellow eyes glowed up at her, this all made Sango coo before she headed to her room to taker a shower. She wondered if she could drown herself in the shower from the night's memories at the club.**: :******   
  
Her footsteps padded up her driveway, her arms were wrung around her waist protectively, and her hair was getting heavy with the rain. It wasn't the best idea to wear a thin tank top and a pair of frilly blue jean shorts. The rain had clung onto her skin the whole walk home, since her car had broke down at the Hairdressers. Her arms and legs were covered with goose bumps, and she was shaking a little from the weather.It was already night, that's what made her nervous the most. Not from the thought of punks in alleys puffing on their smokes, or thugs that could kill her in this little hometown, but from Ukaran or what he could do to her. It was way past her due date at home, and he could possibly think she was running away.But she had already tried that once.. and he found her.. and her voice was sore for months, her scalp hurt like liquor on a open cut. That was one of her most darkest memories.. That day.Shaking away the thought, she noticed she was standing at her door, but no sounds were coming from the other side. Could he possibly be asleep? Taking steps down the stairs, she looked up at the house. All the lights were on. Maybe he was taking a shower..Kagome was frightened to say the least as her hand slowly turned the door open, her eyes showed it. The door was unlocked, she noticed as she pushed it slowly forward.. Then it stopped it hit something.Opening the door wider, letting the rainfall inside, her eyes widened as she picked up an empty liquor bottle. It's outside was cracked, as if it had been dropped, and droplets of red, as if marker, were on the top. If she wasn't breathing heavy yet, she sure was now. The door snapped shut behind her, making her jump. Standing, her hand shaking while holding the small Crown Royal Whiskey bottle, she let her foot forward. Something crinkled under her foot.Her eyes shut, her puffs of air echoing in her head, and her body was making her feel dizzy. Swallowing hard, that it even echoed in the room, she bent down to her knees. Her legs hit the hardwood floor, and her hand scrambled to grab the piece of crumply material.Her thin fingers pressed against floorboards as she rubbed the wrapper in her fingers, it's crinkles glistening in the damp light. It was a smoke case wrapper. iHe started smoking again.. Last time he stopped because of the police.. why has he started up again?/iHer left sandal fell to the floor as she pulled it off, and it made a dull 'thunk' on the floor as the right followed in suit. Taking her wallet out of her back jean pocket, she placed it on the entrance table. Keeping her ears alert for him, she took notice to the water running in the pipes upstairs. He was taking a shower.Kagome walked into the kitchen- and stepped on cigarette buds.Her eyes widened..**: :******   
  
InuYasha stared at the sidewalk cracks, the lamplights softy glowing on it, making the dips stand out. His feet sounding hit the pavement with their own tune, the black sneakers damped with the water pouring down. The man's breath was labored and the puffs of hot air, coming from his mouth, had formed fog in the chilly summer night breeze.He had no idea why didn't he just call a cab, maybe because he had the fear of bad smelling drivers, or nosy talkative ones. Either way, he left the bar with his mind made up and walked along the streets.A flash of thunder made his thick amber eyes move to the left, into an alleyway next to a gray car. InuYasha ignored the shadows of people in them, smoking marijuana and talking in hushed voices. He was strong enough to not get hurt, or so he thought. Walking a little faster, the rain hitting down on him, and thunder filling his ears, he reached a store with a overhang over dry cement.Ringing his hair, water droplets smashed to the ground.The man peered out into the rain._Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day._InuYasha mused that thought to himself, him being the only soul on 2nd Ave in Yoiska.Or _was _he?**: :**Ukaran looked at her with a secretive smile, its evilness dripping into a wicked grin. His clothes were crinkled and stained with beer, and from her distance Kagome swore he smelt like garbage on a hot day. Looking at him over, she took notice to the bleeding cut above his lip and his distracting blood-shot eyes._So that's why there was blood on the bottle.._He had seated himself slump on the kitchen counter, his legs were crossed and a glowing cigarette lay between his fingers. They moved slowly, and he flicked off the piling ash off the smoke. Its tip was soon brought to his mouth and the air sucked itself in his toxic throat.Ukaran breathed the smoke out through his nose."**_You're_** _late_..""I'm sorry-"**PUSH******   
  
**BAM****SMACK**Her body slammed backwards into the wall, and as she slid down the wall she heard the crack of her back from the sudden impact. Kagome looked up slowly and dizzily, looking into her husband's fearful eyes. And without warning, he body slammed her again. Again his fist shot out at her, hitting her sore right shoulder. Jolts of pain ran down her spine as she cried out for someone to help her. Ukaran snarled at her, grabbed her and threw her onto the floor again.Kagome's head smacked against the floor and a dull buzz ran through her mind.Her breathing slowed down and her cool gray eyes clouded with tears._This can't be happening.. He's more violent then ever. I think I won't make it..._Looking around her for something to fight back with, because if she didn't soon enough he would.. he would actually and might even _kill_ her..Her blood-shot eyes furiously searched around the room, her left eye hidden and shut closed because of the punch. She looked at everything from the table's legs, to the burnt out cigarettes on the floor and shiny things-The glass whiskey bottle she had found, in her pocket, was covered with blood..She was bleeding? Her hands reached for her shoulder, and a sticky and liquidly sound reached her echoing ears.. she **was** bleeding. Saving time, she whimpered for him to stop. Hoping it wouldn't draw attention to her plan, as she gripped the whiskey bottle in her pocket tighter..- -   
  
The door slammed open, hitting against the wall as she took off down the stone steps. The gate painted white in front of her was glued with rain droplets and she felt them on her palm as she pushed the gate open and took off down the driveway. Looking back for a danger, she noticed how peaceful her house looked, the rain pouring down on it, the lights shinning through the window and music flowing through the still open windows.Kagome knew this was far from homey and silent.Turning on her heals again, pivoting around Ukaran's car; the women nearly fell from the slippery rain-washed hill driveway. Her arms quickly regained her balance on her feet, and she took off down the street. The newly cut hair flowed in the wind behind her, and her loose pants and shirt followed in suit from the bagginess.Tears started to run down her face, her chin began to shake and her eyes were frosted with warm tears. Running through the streets of the small town, her clothing sucking up the rain, and her feet becoming tired and red with pain. Kagome's arms were moving restlessly as she ran away from her house on the block, her mind screaming at her to never stop because he could be following. This thought only made her cry harder, her eyes blinking and scrunching up in pain.The Sukura tree's danced in the slightly windy weather, their flowers holding on by threads as some petals fell to the ground. The street of the heart of the town were tunneled by these tree's, giving it a homey and sweet look. Kagome started to slow down, her body not taking in air like it was suppose to, and her hands balled in fists released.The rain pounded down on her as she fell to her knees on the cold road, thunder echoing the valley behind her. Open and tired red eyes focused on the sky above her, looking at the grayish black clouds and thunder sparking in it. Rivers of water washed by her, cold and frozen to the touch as it hit her skin.Blood from her arm ran down her skin, and then dripped onto her clothing, staining them forever. How was she supposed to get out of this mess? Her brain was sore and humming with thoughts and plans. Ukaran was drunk though.. she could say he was throwing up and becoming delusional and she ran for help? That could work.. Head titled down, her now black dread lock hair and bangs covered her face.Rain pushed through her cuts on her cheeks, merciless stinging her completely. Screaming in pain, Kagome's voice rang through the night, waking those who were daydreaming.Shivering as more tears fell, she felt a pair of warm arms circle her waist.Cloudy eyes and sore, she slowly tilted her head sideways and looked at the man crouched down to her height beside her. His black jeans smoothed with a red blotchy liquid.. was her back cut too?"It's alright, I'm_** here**_ Kagome. _Sshhh_."Her heart sobbed as she crawled closer to his embrace, her fingers latched onto his shirt tugging on the material that was silky beneath her fingers. Bringing her maroon cheek to his toned chest, her heart opened and her tired eyes closed down her body. His hands rubbed her back as he whispered comforting nothingness in her ears, his hot breath caressing her ears where earrings once were.The couple sat in the rain, held together with a simple thought of comfort for each other. His silver hair blended into her jet black knots, dark against light.Kagome lifted her hand, letting it caress his face as he poured his honey- worried eyes down on her."**_Than_**- _thank you_, InuYasha.."**A/N**: Well, that's chapter three folks. I'm sorry for the wait again, I had many things going on and I can't spend my whole life in front of the computer either. I'm already working on the next chapter and I hope to have it sooner out before this one.  
  
Please rate and review, much thankies for those who kindly do   
  
Asereje**__**


	4. Chapter Four: Let's get it started

**-Stars in a Pale Sky- **

****

**Summery:** Kagome Ityusia had the most perfect life, caring friends, heart filled family, the perfect husband, and a frown never had to dared to cross her face.. Too bad her _real_ life is deadly. Her friends don't know her body is covered in bruises, they don't know her husband beats her, and everything she says is a lie to mask up the truth. But when _HE_ appears in her life, will she get her second chance in romance, or will she be buried six feet under?

**A/N :** cowering I'm soooo sorry guys, I've just been so busy with everything, I've had no time to write, but I'm working on the next chapter fast! You can blame school, friends, and boyfriends

**Disclaimer: _'If you smile, they know you're an angel. But if you grin, they know you have done something bad..well.. not TOTALLY bad..'_**

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't  
deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly_

_All your worries leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's  
nothing left and the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing and take control?_

**Fly- _Hilary Duff_**

**__**

**Chapter Four : Let's get it started..**

****

**A** white mug sat on a mahogany coffee table, steam rising from it; the living room where the table sat was covered with beach hardwood flooring, a white squishy couch and matching chair and a wide screen television. Two large glass windows were in the front of the room, surrounded by beige wall paint and amber ledges. White see-through silk curtains bushed at the sides of the window, the sunset in the background tinting the curtains.

Heavy breathing and whimpering came from the couch, a man and women twined together on its cushions. The woman with dark hair had pressed her bruised head against man, and was whined while she slept. The man underneath, known as InuYasha Laui Tensesiga, was rubbing Kagome's back, tempting in soothing her nightmare and beaten body. His slit amber eyes were peering down at her, he himself fascinated with her and the problem at where she had gotten all those marks. Counting her exposed arms, face and neck, she had over twenty bruises, and six deep cuts.

A quick jolt from his Youki side, and Inuyasha found himself kissing the top of her head and nuzzling her cheek in comfort, as if a Inu-Youki bitch. Not even bothering to pull himself away from this woman, he rested his head lightly on hers and listened to her heartbeat.

It was very unusual

to find himself taking comfort of one who he only knew existed for two days. But then again, Demon soul mates instantly twined with another and never were apart. This women.. was she actually his other half? Or was his loneliness crawling for her? He was still young to find his Mate, but anything could happen..

Inuyasha was slightly frustrated to say the least.

He was jolted from his consuming thoughts by the phone ringing. Cursing, he slowly started to move Kagome's sleeping form from his. She silently protested and snuggled closer in his warm neck. Ignoring the tightening sensation and thudding heart beat, Inuyasha sighed and laid back down with her, his arms holding her closer.

The ringing continued for a few minutes, and finally the answer machine went into action.

"_**This is Inuyasha.. if you have something important to say.. say it now! After the beep.. feh!"**_

**__**

"You know that is the most ridiculous message _ever_, Inuyasha-"

The said man, nearly growled at the voice.. he knew who this was.

"-By the way, your brother-"

"Half-brother." Inuyasha growled softly.

"Half-brother-" Mirkou corrected himself naturally, "-called me, wondering where on earth his idiotic, stubborn, disgusting, bad taste in clothing, asshole award winning, sonofabitch, half breed brother was... So I told him you were at home.. and **heshouldbeoverthereinthenextfewminutesBYE**!"

A loud click echoed through the empty apartment, along with a loud and long curse and loud knocking on the apartment door.

"Oh come on Kilala, It's just a quick checkup at the Vet. No needles I promise." Called Sango underneath a bed, her legs spread out behind her.

A small growl sounded, along with Sango's huff in frustration.

Sango growled back at her kitten, the pair of glowing ruby eyes glaring at her through the darkness underneath the queen sized bed. Honestly, she had no clue why Kilala was acting like this. Sure, it was raining outside and her fire kitten didn't like to get wet, but the woman remembered that her cat actually _liked_ going to the Vet.

So why was she being all bitchy? Was her kitten in heat?

Crawling from back out under the bed, Sango propped her head in her hands, crossing her legs. Well if Kilala was going to be a little bitch, so would she.

"Fine." Sango sniffed, "If you don't get you checkup you could get sick and die. Then I might as well go to the pet store downtown and pick out a new one-"

A painful meow sounded and two furry paws appeared from under the bed, then it's owner's body crouching to the floor scurried out from under the bed and into Sango's lap. Kilala nuzzled her master's chin, purring while her whiskers rubbed against Sango's smooth skin.

The woman smiled, her hand stroking her kitten's gleaming furry back and tail.

"You always were a moocher for backrubs.."

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling the Hairdresser. Standing up and putting her cat on the floor, she brushed off her pants from the cat hair before reaching the door handle and opening it.

Wearing a dark navy business suit, a black tie, hair combed back to look nicely, and a pair of shiny brown leather work shoes stood Mirkou Houshi. A brief case was held in one hand, the other was a rolled up newspaper, his fingers drumming softly on it.

A grin quickly rammed flat on his face, his eyes twinkling.

"Good morning, Sango. I was wondering-"

**SLAM**

****

Miroku stared at the slammed door in his face.

'-if I could talk to you about Kagome-"

Mirkou ran a hand through his hair frustrated; he was trying to act professional!

He looked down..

Okay maybe a ten-foot pole would scare him too..

When the hell did **_that _**happen?!

Growling he backed up, ready to take off his coat and ruffle up his hair- He grinned, looking sexy, and upset usually worked on the girls-

He heard a rip.

Mirkou's eyes widened.

His coat was caught in the door!

Mirkou furiously pounded on the apartment door, collecting attention as older people and children opened their doors, and looked as a man with a problem with his 'little man' tried to ram down a door with his suit slammed in the door.

"SANGO!" He cried pathetically. "People are watching!"

He slowly looked to his right, noticing almost everyone down that hallway was awake and either laughing at him, or staring at him as if he was wearing a pink bra and matching underwear.. wait a minute, didn't that happen on his last birthday when Inu got him drunk?

He shrieked and clawed at Sango's door, "SANGO! THEY'RE UNDRESSING ME WITH THEIR EYES!"

Sesshoumaru growled at his younger brother, his clawed fingers rubbing his temples in stress.

"Inuyasha, you have to protect her- that means you have to be with her at all times. Do you understand?"

"I do!" Inuyasha snarled, "I just want to know why, you haven't told me yet! You just burst into my home and demand me to protect Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the silent sleeping Kagome on the couch with Inuyasha, his golden eyes watching his brothers' fingers automatically and naturally running down her cheeks in soft caress. Did he know what he was doing; did his half brother really know what would happen to the girl if she were left alone with Naraku again? The same fate as Kanna defiantly.. Naraku's 9th murdered ex-wife.

'_She fell down the stairs carrying laundry, my ass,'_ thought the taiyouki.

"Inuyasha.." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You're going to have to move in with her, pretend to be a teenager renting the basement or a room for the year. We will set up all your equipment and belongs in that area when it's cleared with Naraku. All you need to do is tell Kagome what's going on. And whatever you do.. don't get Naraku angry. Don't touch his wife in anyway, or love her as if a mate.-"

Inuyasha's fingers stopped rolling down Kagome's hair at the comment of 'mate'. He couldn't help it; she was drawing him in so quickly. He didn't even know her favorite movie, and he was already falling madly in love with her.

"-She is supposed to be a woman who is letting you rent a room. Nothing more."

The businessman gave his brother a stern look, as if saying _'don't even try anything you fool'._

__

Inuyasha swallowed.

This was going to be tough.

"There is one more thing." He continued.

Something bizarre happened within the moment those words left his brothers lips. The power flickered; shivers ran down his spine, mental images of a tortured Kagome flashed though his mind quickly, Sesshoumaru's voice began low and dangerous, his claws curled into fists, Inuyasha's eyes froze with alarm, and Kagome shifted in his embrace her cheek pressed against his warm neck.

"Don't you **ever** touch the tattoo on her left shoulder."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's shoulder, tattoo? Wasn't that what he had seen in the store-

The hanyou got an idea and then a dirty look came over his face, his brother cocked an eyebrow at his behavior. What was sicko up to now?

"So I can touch anywhere else, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sesshoumaru gave a look of horror, before calming his expression and rolling his eyes, making his way to the door, picking up his briefcase on the table he had set there. He could hear his brother's laughter from inside the room as he closed the door. The last thing he heard however struck a nerve.

"Oh **_be_**-**have** Fluffy, Rin needs some lovin' from you tonight anyway. _(snicker)_ I can't help Kagome and you at the same time!"

'_My half-brother is an baka. My half brother is a baka.-'_

__

"Fluu-**_uhhh_**-fee!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sesshoumaru snarled to the wall, his youki ears ringing as his brother's laughter got louder.

The older demon turned away from the wall, then turned back towards it. He poked the wall while glaring at it.

"I'll get you too... you wall." He promised, his tone icy.

Turning away, he nearly smacked himself for his 'indecent' behavior.

He was hanging out with Rin too _waaay_ much.

Sango raised her eyebrow at the paper on her small kitchen table, her hand reached out for her coffee and she drank it slowly. She placed her mug on the table, sighing before staring at a half dressed Miroku across the table from her. Her blush she told him was from the fact he had embarrassed her and with a boner in a hallway no less, screaming like a kid who pissed his pants at the top of his lungs. (A/N: I can so picture Miroku doing that )

She couldn't resist.

"So.. You got a hard-on eh?" She coughed.

Miroku blushed, "It was his fault." He told her, nodding his head to his lap.

Sango hid a laugh as she picked up her drink again, sipping it while looking over at Mirkou over the rim.

A loud knock on her apartment door alerted them both; Sango jumped and spilt her luke-warm coffee in her lap.

"KUSO!" Her hands furiously trying to get the hot liquid off her; Miroku watching happily as her napkin furiously tried to suck up the liquid spilt, the hands movements-

"Want me to help?" Mirkou asked curiously.

Sango gave him a dull look before hissing, "No thanks. You keep your hands to yourself. Stupid hentai."

Standing up growling, Sango flicked off the eyehole on the door, ready to yell at someone for making her spill her drink.

However, she wasn't ready to face Ukaran.

The rainy cold road slowly collected light as the sun rose high, the raindrops of last night's storm hanging on for dear life. On the black cement road, a soft humming noise came from inside the moutain tunnel. A silver Lotus zipped out of the tunnel and smoothly rolled on towards it's destination.

"Fifteen minutes till arivel."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rubbed them in fatigue, what a morning.

His amber eyes glowed as he re-opened them again and tightened his grip on the wheel, before pressing his foot harder against the car peddle.

Him and Rin wedded during last fall, she wanted to have it outside in the country with all the fall colors, she told him she had it as a dream and her dream was almost complete with him in her life. This of course boosted up his ego.

The businessman inhaled the scent of the misty countryside forest, it's greens and it's wild flowers Rin gloated over every time they went for a walk. After living in their house for only a week, she had picked up the scent of the forest and it's freshness.

Rounding another rough corner on the mountainside, the tree's thickened and closed around him as he slowed down and took a left down a dirt road.

The keys in the ignition jiggled a bit from the rocky road, and his eyes kept sweeping from them now and again as large oak tree's formed a tunnel around the road around him. His Rin also mentioned the fantasy and beauty of the warmth of the trees.

A white peaked of a large house slowly came into view, the lights of the house still dark, telling silently people we're still sleeping at 5:41am.

Sesshoumaru groaned, why did he always have to leave Rin's side and save his brothers ass?

Half brother, he corrected himself while nodding in agreement.

As he pulled up into the smooth driveway, the lanterns by the steps of his mansion glowed off the pale pavement. Parking his car in the huge curved driveway, his engine dying as the keys were pulled out of their slot. Wincing at his sore muscles from the days' events, he slowly eased his way out of his Lotus, his hand gripping the top of the car; his demon nails scraping ad screeching as a scratch formed.

"Damn nails," He mumbled.

"Sesshy?"

Shooting his head up at the whisper in the wind, his heart skipped a beat as he drowned in warm hazel eyes; the eyes of his Rin. A smile spread across his face and his soreness seemed to disappear as his breath quickened.

His Rin had been waiting outside for him again, it didn't matter if it was snowing or thundering out, Rin always waited for him to come home after work on their mansion steps. A smile always on her face, her eye always glowing in happiness, and her white silk gown on, the one that made her so innocent he couldn't believe that she was-

"The baby kicked today, Sess." She announced with tears forming in her eyes, as she walked up to him in the rain washed driveway. Barefoot no less, she complained little about the weight though around him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled towards his Mate's swollen belly, his eyes glistening as his Youki ears picked up the muffled sounds of his pup.

A grin swept his face and he gathered her into a warm embrace, his head rested on her head of soft raven curls, the scent of dewy flowers. Rin's fingers tugged at his business suit, a sniffle coming from her as she buried her face in his warm neck.

"I missed you.." He mumbled into her hair.

The smile that had smothered his face grew larger, as hers as well pressed into his neck.

"I missed you too, Sess. So did our daughter.."

The Inu yokui pulled away slightly from his mate, and gazed into her eyes.

"Our baby is going to be my new daughter?" He whispered, his voice high with excitement.

Tears of happiness rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Yes, it's a girl."

Sango's fingers went numb as she starred at the man outside her door, her mouth was agape and when she swallowed harshly it made a loud noise that echoed the room. She backed away from the door slowly and looked around the corner to the kitchen where Mirkou was.

"What do we do?" She said tonelessly, her hands shaking as they gripped the wall.

Mirkou stared at her, out of breath, then looked down into his lap and then back at her.

"What a turn off."

Sango growled, not heartily like she always did.

"What do we do?" She hissed, "He's probably looking for Kagome, I'm surprised he hasn't burst down my door already. The guy is way too protective of her."

"You have no idea.." Mirkou mumbled.

"Mrs. Taiga? Are you there? I'm looking for my wife, Kagome."

Sango swallowed and turned back to her door again, her fingers undoing the locks as she gripped the door handle tighter.

"Might as well get this over with.."

She slowly opened door slowly, her heart thudding against her ribs.

**- : : :** -

**A/N: -.-; I know it's short, spare me, and someone had asked if I could sum up the last chapter? Well Kagome was brought into a bar with Sango, Mirkou and Inuyasha. Who is having a hard time not looking at her? Miroku and Sango get into a small fight and the girls leave first. Kagome goes home and Ukaran is drunk and waiting to hurt her. She escapes him and runs in the streets of town, unsure what to do. She falls to the ground and cry's, and Inuyasha who just left the bars comes across her and holds her..**

**Is that good? Lol ;**

**See you guys soon! And I know I don't deserve any, but please review! I'm almost done the next chapter and I'll post it soon, maybe this week!**

Asereje**__**


End file.
